clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin Pookie Wiki:Vote Page
The Wiki's Vote Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- Category:Votes When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! It should be noted that votes cast from alternate accounts will not count. Votes must be cast from users that have been active for one month. Users that have recently gotten a new account may vote. ---- Please create votes under this line: Demoting User:Pookieluv (+1) :Suggested by User:~TheGorgeousSextaEspada~, User:TechnologyPookie and User:XxLifeAndDeathxX and confirmed by User:Phil Trash Number One :Ends on April 22, 2016 Many users are against Pookieluv at this time and place; especially since the "Jill" incident with the admin rights and unfair bans. I don't remember how it all went down, but I had nothing to do with this. This was all the people above's idea. Well, vote, I guess. For (4) # Even Jennidoge doesn't like her being admin! #刀を保持している制服に歩き回る少女-Mew/Life (talk) 16:30, April 8, 2016 (UTC) # Gildarts. Freed. Yachiru. (Dash) # [[User:XxObjectShows4LifexX|'Can't Catch Me!']] 14:29, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Against (3) #✰✰✰ ⓅⓄⓄⓀⒾⒺⓁⓊⓋ ⒷⓇⓊⒽ ✰✰✰ #ᒍIᒪᒪY Tᕼᕮ ᕼIᒪᒪY ᗷIᒪᒪY #It's A Yandere! It's a Cake! It's Yandere Thecake! :D Comments * I see no reason why she ought to retain her rights. Gildarts. Freed. Yachiru (Dash) * There is actually nothing that I did wrong at all so I have no idea why this vote is even happening. * Yeah she didn't do anything wrong! * Why are we even bullying Her? Were the mean people! (Well not me. I dont bully) ~Yandere * I don't mean to be rude to anyone, but Pookieluv made a huge thread about her leaving soon, an boom, she doesn't want to be demoted. It's not like you can be welcomed back with open arms everyday. And Yandere, you aren't a perfect angel either. ** It was an April Fools Joke! -TheGloriousPotato *** I believe Object meant this thread. Enabling top 10 lists (+3) :Suggested and confirmed by by Super Miron :(Ends on April 21, 2016) HAAAAAAAAY GURLZ, this is a vote to enable top 10 lists and if you think it's a good idea then vote for and if you think it's a bad idea then vote against :D I know my vote description doesn't make sense so replace it if you want k For (3) # #dan and phil loser | believes that they are mettaton | talk to me #giggity (tech) Against (0) Comments * life is only so long so let's have top 10 lists in it ~ dan and phil loser | believes that they are mettaton | talk to me